


Terrible Influence

by CCaptainRex



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bad coping mechanisms, Blue Lily Lily Blue Spoilers, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCaptainRex/pseuds/CCaptainRex
Summary: Blue was having a bad day. No, bad wasn't the right word - everything was going to absolute shit, so she turns to Ronan Lynch who introduces her to the world of street racing.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent
Kudos: 29





	Terrible Influence

Blue was having a bad day. No, bad wasn't the right word - Maura was missing, she was starting her senior year, they've stumbled across a bottomless pit that's halted their search for Glendower, and everything was going to absolute shit. 

She wanted to cry, or scream, or break something or maybe all three. Gansey was off with Malory doing god-knows-what. Adam was at the shop. Orla was busy. Calla was busy. Persephone was busy. Everyone had something to do or somewhere to be and Blue was alone to rage in her room, furiously beating up her pillow before using it to muffle her screams. 

She needed out of this house, away from these memories and doing something reckless. The only logical option was Ronan, but Blue knew better than to go over to Monmouth and demand they do something, considering the last time she barged in unannounced Ronan almost punched her in the nose. 

She could call. Ronan, 9.89 times out of ten wouldn't pick up. But it was worth a shot, and she trudges down to the phone in the sewing/phone/cat room and dialled Ronan's number (that she had written down on a Nino's napkin labelled 'In Case of Emergencies'. Now seemed like an emergency. The phone rang once, then twice, and Blue knew Ronan was probably looking at his phone and turning it off. 

To her surprise, he picked up. "What do you want, Sargent?" 

"Can you come pick me up?" She didn't know what else to say. She didn't have a plan in mind, just a need to escape. "Please?" 

"I'll be there in ten. This better not be anything stupid." He hung up and Blue pulled a sweater over her patchwork outfit because despite it just being September the nights could still get cold. She didn't bother to tell anyone she was leaving and stood on the front step, looking up at the star-filled sky. It was 3:52 am, and she doubted anyone should be awake. 

The BMW pulled up and Blue hopped into the passenger seat and was surprised to see Ronan with an expression that matched her own. He was always stoic and angry, but seeing this annoyed, bitter look was new. This wasn't Ronan mad at the world for something, this was Ronan mad at Adam, but she wouldn't say anything. Ronan had his private conversations, she had hers, and never the two shall mix. "Where do you need to go?" 

"Nowhere. Out. Somewhere." She tilts her head back on the headrest with a groan. "Is there anywhere we can break things?" 

Ronan's already pulling out of the driveway. "No. Besides, I doubt you could ever do any damage." She punches Ronan's shoulder but remains quiet. It's probably for the best she doesn't let her anger out by bashing someone's headlights in, even if the thought is exciting. Ronan presses into the gas pedal and the force presses her back into the seat. They pulled up to a red light and there's another sleazy flashy car and for a minute she expects Kavinsky to be in it. Ronan rev's the engine and Blue grips onto the bar above the window with a grin. If not bashing in someone's headlights, street racing will do. 

They take off, and so does the car beside them because apparently anyone out at 4 am is an adrenaline junkie. Ronan easily pulls ahead and Blue sees the shark-like grin plastered on his face as they leave the other car in the dust. The slow down, much to Blue's dislike, and Ronan turns down another unnamed road. "Can we do that again?" 

"What?" Ronan does a double-take. 

"The race." It wasn't much, just a stretch of road and a take off but it felt good and Blue felt a mix of excitement and anger pounding through her veins. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to speed down the road and feel the engine hum. "Let's do it again." 

"Holy shit," Ronan says with a laugh. "Maggot wants to street race." He takes no time speeding up again, blasting through a stop sign with another sharp grin. It takes a minute, but they find another car, another Aglionby student in some sports car who rolls down his window. 

"Hey, Lynch." His eyes meet hers with a smirk and she wants to beat him. "Lynch's friend. Finally get yourself a girlfriend?" 

Ronan flips him off and revs the engine. The guy lowers his sunglasses because of course assholes wear sunglasses at night and Blue sees Kavinsky. Ronan sees Kavinsky. Ronan sees red and hits the gas pedal with all his might. He doesn't roll up the window and Blue loves the way the wind sounds as it whips through the car. This race isn't like the other, and Blue sees why Ronan likes to street race. The competition. The adrenaline. The 'my car's bigger and faster than yours'. The fact she hasn't thought about anything other than winning for the last ten minutes. 

They inevitably pull ahead and Blue laughs, punching the roof of the car while Ronan flips the guy off as they pass. "Well, colour me surprised, you actually like street racing." 

"It's fast." The words are stupid coming out of her mouth. "And adrenaline-y. And more fun then I thought it would be." 

"Want behind the wheel?" Blue's mind goes blank because it's one thing to enjoy it in the passenger seat. It's another thing to crash the car while speeding. 

"I'm good." Ronan turns on the radio and its some techno trash and normally she hates it but the bass and the engine makes her feel like she's on top of the world. 

She sees why Ronan likes it. 

"Never had a racing buddy before. What'dya say, Sargent? Up for another round?" They spot the next car and it turns, not wanting anything to do with the obnoxiously loud and jacked up BMW. "Fucker." Ronan glances over at her. "Why'd you call me, Maggot?" 

"Why'd you pick up?" Ronan stares ahead and presses into the gas again, 

"Not going to lie, thought you were Parrish until I was hitting accept and saw your stupid picture." Blue had set her contact photo to one of her and Noah flipping off the camera with stupid Snapchat filters on that still works for a ghost. "Why'd you call me?" 

"I was angry. I wanted to leave." He blows through another stop sigh and waves a finger like Gansey would when scolding someone. 

"Don't you know street racing is a bad coping mechanism or some shit?" Blue laughs and grips onto the door handle as Ronan basically skid around the corner. 

It's not a coping mechanism or her escaping reality. It's her, and a friend blowing through stop signs because they can and speed feels good. Like she's in control of something. "Shut up, Dick." Both a reference to Gansey and the fact Ronan's a dick normally. "Can we do this more often?" 

"As long as you don't tell Gansey, or Parrish, or Noah and aren't annoying," Ronan tilts his head to glare at her, and Blue returns it with a smile. "Maybe." 

"Thanks." She bumps her fist to his. "I mean it." 

"So help me you get mushy on me, Sargent, you will be walking home." She flips him off and then turns up the music, and Ronan just grins at her. 

"I'm a terrible influence on you, aren't I Maggot?" 


End file.
